Naranja
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: De sus emociones, muchas veces invisibles a los demás. De sus recuerdos, de sus sentimientos. De aquellos treinta segundos que valora como su vida. De un color, fijo en su mente e imposible de focalizar por ella. De lo simple, de las lágrimas. De ella, de Toph. Fic para el reto "Uma estación inspiradora" del foro "Cometa de Sozin".


**Yo? Publicando? Parece increíble. Nahh, he andado con mucho problemas de internet últimamente, y esta cuenta ha estado sin actualizaciones. No los retengo mucho con comentarios igual.**

**Al escribir este fic, había que inspirarse en una estación del año dada al azar, y ambientarlo en dicha estación. En mi caso, la estación fue Verano.**

**Bueno, este fic tenía que ir dedicarlo a alguien, y,al principio no tenía idea de a quién podría ser. Al final, me decidí por dedicárselo a Steffany BM, porque sin darse cuenta me ayudó enormemente con este fic.**

**Gracias Shir... digo, Steffy!**

**Sim más, los dejo leer. Disfruten!**

* * *

Naranja.

Lo hacía por ella, y por nadie más. Esos treinta segundos que le daba, creyendo que dormía, y que podía arrullarla, eran los más mágicos que había vivido en toda su vida. Nada cambiaría ese momento de felicidad. Nada.

Era como un homenaje a su casa. Los movimientos, acompañados de la melodía reproducida por la dulce voz de su madre, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, la relajaban. La hacían sentir única, perfecta, feliz. Sí, esa era la mejor palabra, feliz.

Un, dos, tres. Con cada número, un paso. Con cada paso, las primeras sílabas de la canción. Con cada sílaba, una revolución de sentimientos en su corazón. Y medio giro, acompañado por su pie desde el suelo, arrastrándose. Frustraciones que dejaba ir, que espantaba. Parecía magia, y la canción, el cántico necesario para ejecutar lo imposible.

"El niño tiene sueño", y con esa frase, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sus vacíos ojos, privados de vista, parecen llenos. Porque esa frase carga un montón de emociones, más poderosas que cualquier control sobre cualquier elemento. Era un recuerdo, un calor aun más fuerte que el que le llegaba del naciente sol, que se encontraba, presumiblemente, frente a ella.

Y sus pies se juntan, sus brazos se levantan, suave y lento, acompañando al aire de su alrededor. ¿O es que acaso el aire acompaña sus movimientos? ¿Acaso la naturaleza se ordena para bailar con ella? Y un lento giro, haciendo que sus pensamientos colapsen, desaparezcan, y que solo quede paz. Ni sufrimiento, ni odio, y tampoco sus contrapartes por muchos consideradas positivas y por algunos negativas. Paz y solo eso.

Otro giro, esta vez para el otro lado, acompañando las sílabas "Bendito sea, bendito sea", según lo que su madre le cantaba cuando pensaba que Toph dormía y no escuchaba. Y un, dos, tres, otros tres pasos, acompañando nuevamente las primeras sílabas. Es hora de la repetición de la melodía, del baile, de la historia. Un nudo en la garganta, lágrimas amenazando con salir. Siempre la misma pregunta llega a su mente en este punto. Porque siempre, en este momento, piensa que el mejor color para definir lo que le pasa es el naranja. Y he ahí la incógnita, ¿Qué sabe ella de colores? No conoce ninguna gama, pero quizás, y solo quizás, no haya que ver algo para sentirlo. No haya que ser testigo, y haya que simplemente dejar que te llene y te invada. De todas maneras, aunque la pregunta no se vaya, el momento, si alguien le pidiera a ella que lo describiera, es naranja.

Suave, ni lento ni rápido, justo como aquella voz de seda que le cantaba en la noche, los brazos de Toph se levantan al aire, para bajar en la misma dirección pero en sentido opuesto a cuando subieron.

Por sus poros, no solo sale transpiración, sino que también dulzura, cariño. Inexpresable en otras situaciones, y eso lo había descubierto a la mala. Escondido debajo de su coraza, que podría ser calificada de impenetrable. Ahí, al alcance de todos y de nadie, su más íntimo secreto. Su inseguridad. Su miedo. Su terror. Acallado todo por dulzura. Así es, así fue y así será. Simple, concreto, conciso.

Nadie nunca lo sabrá, a menos claro que ella lo cuente. Y repite la canción otra vez, las dulces notas. Lo hace cinco veces, ni más ni menos, y a la tercera ya se encuentra murmurando ella misma la melodía, jugando con voces, al menos dentro del registro que puede manejar.

Y a la quinta, por fin, dos lágrimas logran caer, una de cada ojo. A ella no le gustaría que la vieran en tan dramática escena, realmente lo odiaría. Pero no deja que esos pensamientos la invadan por más de un segundo. No frena sus movimientos, ni la canción, por algo tan trivial como el qué dirán.

"Bendito sea, bendito sea". Así termina, y ella queda estática. Ya fueron cinco veces, de seguro el sol ya salió por completo. Las aves, los reptiles, todos los animales ya han salido a comenzar el día. Y así como todo empieza, su baile termina. Como el viento, no puede soplar eternamente. Ella tampoco puede perderse en compases y compases, en notas y notas. Tiene que volver a enfocarse, caer de nuevo a la realidad.

Así, el ilusorio naranja, creado por ella y conocido por ella, desaparece. Vuelve a sentir calor, algunas gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente, acompañando a las solitarias lágrimas que ella nunca se molestó en limpiar.

Suspiraría, pero, ¿Para qué? ¿Para demostrar que está relajada y contenta? No tiene que demostrar nada a nadie. Punto.

Siente a dónde es que quedó el lugar donde todos están. Siente además todo lo que la rodea, al menos en cuanto su percepción le permite. A pasos lentos, al mismo ritmo de "un dos tres" que mantuvo durante su pequeño baile, y todavía tarareando la canción de su madre, emprende el regreso.

Y eso es, el recuerdo, la alegre nostalgia, las sonrisas y las lágrimas. Y así deben de ser.


End file.
